Film studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in all ten Star Trek films. will be listed herei}} K't'inga class * See main article: ''K't'inga''-class Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the orbital office complex for . The model was turned upside down for , TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9 and for a display graphic on VOY. Original use: * Orbital office complex for . First modification: * Regula I in * Science Station Tango Sierra in * Starbase 173 in * Tanuga IV research station in * Deep Space 5 in * Prison starbase in (stock footage) Second modification: * Starbase 375 in , et al. * Prison starbase in * Starbase 257 in * Lantaru sector research station in File:Orbital office complex st1.jpg|Orbital office complex File:Regula I and Mutara Nebula.jpg|Regula I File:Science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra File:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 File:Tanuga IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station File:Deep Space 5.jpg|Deep Space 5 File:Federation starbase, Blaze of Glory.jpg|Prison starbase #1 File:Starbase 375 with ships.jpg|Starbase 375 File:Federation starbase, The Magnificent Ferengi.jpg|Prison starbase #2 File:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 File:Lantaru sector research station.jpg|Lantaru sector research station * Additional sources: Cargo management unit * See main article: Cargo management unit Constitution class (refit) .]] * See main article: Constitution class model Surak * See main article: Long range shuttle Miranda class The was originally designed by Joe Jennings and Mike Minor and was built by ILM to represent the in . The Reliant model later appeared as the in the opening scenes of and as the in . (See main article: Miranda class.) ;Modifications: * The upper "roll bar" was at one point removed from the model to represent the in . * In addition to the removed "roll bar", the from possessed additional "sensor pods", affixed above the nacelles to either side of the primary hull. * The in . (See main article: Soyuz class.) * A CGI version of this design was later created as the for , as well as several other ships and episodes of DS9. Unlike the previous versions, which all had blacked nacelles, the CGI was given a blue glow. File:USS Lantree.jpg| File:USS Bozeman, aft.jpg| File:Uss saratoga 2367 fore.jpg| File:USS Majestic.jpg| Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in . In VOY the ship appeared as both a physical model and CGI model. File:Merchantman.jpg|''Merchantman'' File:Altec vessel.jpg|Altec vessel File:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|Sheliak colony ship File:Peliar Zel escort vessel.jpg|Peliar Zel escort vessel File:Boknor.jpg|''Bok'Nor'' File:Vidiian starship, Phage.jpg|Vidiian starship File:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|Klingon civilian transport ship * Additional sources: Klingon Bird-of-Prey .]] * See main article: Klingon Bird-of-Prey Spacedock .]] * See main article: Earth Spacedock Oberth class * See main article: Oberth class Excelsior class :See also: Excelsior class model. The was originally designed by Bill George and built at ILM for . After several refurbishes, it was given entirely new arrangements and details to represent a refit modification, the for . These refit modifications were designed by John Eaves under the supervision of production designer Herman Zimmerman. The intent was to make these modifications removable after the film was complete, but the glue used to attach the new components made this impossible. A new physical model was later built by Greg Jein to once again represent the in , at a smaller scale. It was replaced by a CGI model for the later seasons of DS9 and VOY. (See main article: Excelsior class) File:USS Excelsior.jpg|Original model File:USS Enterprise-B in drydock.jpg|Refurbished model File:USS Excelsior, Flashback.jpg|Revised USS Excelsior model File:USS Valley Forge.jpg|New CGI model, Orbital shuttle ]] * See main article: Orbital shuttle Galileo * See main article: ''Galileo''-type shuttlecraft SD-103 This model was originally designed by John Goodson to represent the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from , which also appeared as several other shuttles in . In between the two movies, the model was modified by Greg Jein, who added warp engines to the model, with components that appear to have been derived from the and models, and given a look of a full starship with several decks, to appear as the . The Sydney model initially appeared as in , and was later flipped to appear as the in DS9 Season 2, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 7. The Sydney-class model (measuring 6½"x11"x4") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $4,000 to $6,000; it sold for $22,000 ($26,400 with premium). File:SD-103.jpg|SD-103 File:USS Jenolan.jpg| File:USS Nash approaching DS9.jpg| File:Farragut shuttlecraft.jpg|''Farragut'' shuttlecraft File:Unnamed orbital shuttle, 2371.jpg|Unnamed shuttle File:NAR-30974 SD-103 type shuttle.jpg|A smaller model as part of the Starfleet Drydock model Whorfin class * See main article: Whorfin class Amargosa observatory * See main article: Amargosa observatory File:Shockwave at Amargosa.jpg|Amargosa observatory File:Wormhole relay station in action.jpg|Wormhole relay station Sovereign class * See main article: Sovereign class Akira class * See main article: Akira class Norway class * See main article: Norway class Saber class * See main article: Saber class Steamrunner class * See main article: Steamrunner class Borg sphere * See main article: Borg sphere Sovereign type escape pod * See main article: Sovereign type escape pod T'Plana-Hath ]] * See main article: T'Plana-Hath Ru'afo's flagship ]] * See main article: Ru'afo's flagship Federation mission scoutship ]] * See main article: Federation mission scoutship Type 11 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type 11 shuttlecraft Son'a battle cruiser ]] * See main article: Son'a battle cruiser Son'a collector ]] * See main article: Son'a collector Cousteau ]] * See main article: Cousteau Federation holoship ]] * See main article: Federation holoship Son'a shuttle ]] * See main article: Son'a shuttle Argo ]] * See main article: Argo Scimitar '']] * See main article: Scimitar Scorpion class * ''No information yet. Valdore ]] * See main article: Valdore type These models were computer-generated at ILM. This list is based on one generated at http://ex-astris-scientia.org. Many of these ships were designed by Ryan Church. USS Kelvin * See main article: [[Kelvin type#Background|''Kelvin-type]] Narada ]] * No information yet. Kelvin-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Kelvin''-type shuttlecraft Constitution-class (alternate reality) * See main article: [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)#Background|USS Enterprise (alternate reality)]] ''Constitution''-type escape pod * See main article: ''Constitution''-type escape pod Jellyfish ]] * See main article: ''Jellyfish USS Kobayashi Maru * See main article: [[USS Kobayashi Maru#Background|USS Kobayashi Maru]] Klingon warbird ]] * See main article: Klingon warbird Starbase 1 ]] * No information yet. Military shuttle ]] * See main article: Military shuttle Moore-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Moore''-type shuttlecraft USS Armstrong * See main article: ''Armstrong''-type USS Newton * See main article: ''Newton''-type USS Mayflower * See main article: ''Mayflower''-type Starship class #1 * This starship class is seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #2 * This starship class is seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #3 * This starship class is seen briefly when the Enterprise warps away from Spacedock 1. 3